oldandsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Experiment
Knowledge unlocked through info found in journals: (Name was withheld from this journal) 'Overview' This man was a Royal Hunter's Guild hunter who had been experimented on in Soren Labs to be turned into a planetouched. 'Physical Appearance' He is described as having once been a tall, sleek man with a powerful stride and a confident, passionate expression locked into his face. After the experiments, he became big and muscular, with darkened skin and tortured features. 'Personality' He was a man who believed strongly in personal justice. He lived by a code that said it was every man's duty to do what he thought was right, despite what the consequences would be. When he lost his personal freedom do to the experiments, he became morose and spent much of his time sleeping his days away, waiting for the day when he might be allowed to die. 'Backstory' He originally stumbled across some of the scientists from the lab by accident. He was hunting a loose planar creature in the area, and came across the scientists, who had apparently been studying it from a safe distance. After some time talking with them he earned thier trust and learned of thier experiments. While he was uncomfortable with anyone tinkering with planar energy, he had to respect thier reasons for doing so was becuase they were doing what they thought was right. But he also thought leaving them to do so unsupervised would be a bad idea, so he retired from the guild in order to take up a position as a security officer in the lab. For the most part, he was on good terms with the scientists. He respected thier methods and believed they were taking every safety precaution. They even installed emergency shut down systems by his request. he was so impressed with the work they were doing he even volunteered for a small experiment they were conducting. They had captured some planar energy from the earth plane and distilled it into a liquid form. They had already had some success increasing the strength of animals with injections of this liquid and wanted to test it on a human. They were more than happy to accept him as a subject. The experiment worked, but to limited effect. His strength was increased, but the effect wore off after just a matter of hours, and each successive injection wore off quicker. Similiar results were found with injections of energy from the air plane, which temperarily boosted his speed. Fire plane energy gave him fierce endurance, but even this wore off. Finding a way to produce a more permenant effect was a problem. They perhaps long-term infusions of the energy would produce the desired results, much like the infusions of dragons blood given to those close to a Dragon Speaker. The man was hooked up to a machine that would pump the liquids into him from long periods of time. His physical appearance began to change and adapt features familiar to those of the planetouched. He also began to develop some of thier abilities. It was then they realized just what they were accomplishing: the ability to turn a normal human into a breed of planetouched, one that was superior to the others as it possessed abilities from multiple planes. All thier effort began to go into this experiment on him. But they came across another major problem. His body became addicted to the planar energy and he began to get weak when he was disconnected from it. It became quite clear that if he was not hooked up to those vials he would die in a matter of hours. Feeling this addiction was also beginning to affect his mind, the man asked to be relieved from his obligation and allowed to die while he still had his sanity. They refused, saying they were so close to perfecting the technique. They chained him to the machine to prevent him from taking his own life. After the siege began at Stone Soren, he was forced to watch powerlessly as the scientists abandoned all the safety precautions they had once taken and began to take desperate measures. He tried to warn them to stop, even after what they had done to him he had no desire to see them harmed. But they ignored him and stopped talking to him completely, to them he had become nothing but a faceless test subject. He began to harbor a deep hatred for them and everything they studied. When the lab became overrun, he was left alone to his fate. 'Campaign Log' When the Party arrived at the bottom level of the lab they found the man, hooked up to the various liquids and chained to the wall. Samuel Bayard Fariman woke him up and heard his pleas that the lab needed to be purged so that these experiments could not be repeated. Marcus Hildebrand released him from his bindings and he set to work activating the lab's emergency purge. After his final task was complete, Marcus granted him a quick death so he wouldn't suffer. His body was taken by Skarl Hrolfson and he and Marcus would later give him a proper cremation and funeral. Category:NPC